SteinsGate: Opening the Second Gate
by SleepyGuy17
Summary: What if Okabe never went back into the beta timeline? Could an alpha version of the Steins;Gate worldline exist? Can Okabe save both Mayuri and Kurisu? Let's find out. (My first fanfiction)
1. Prelude: A moment of weakness

I have finally made it to this moment. This moment in time, determining the fate of the world. Right here, right now, I get to decide whether SERN takes over the world. It took me everything to get here. Countless repeats, endless time loops. I have given my friends exactly what they wanted and took it away from them at the same time. Now, I'm committing murder. Or is it assisted suicide? Who knows at this point… All I know is at the end of today, Mayuri would be saved at the cost of Kurisu, my most important… no I will not think like this. I cannot think like this. If I continue this train of thought, I won't be able to do it. Right, its time. I step in front of the computer and Daru, the fires of determination burning in my eyes.

"After fending off the many plots against us…"

The speech is dramatic, exactly like how I imagined it, but it still feels empty. It feels like my blood is mercury, the coldness seeping into my bones, a pit opening in my stomach.

"And holding true to our convictions…"

Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty.

"We have, at long last, prevailed in the battle of Ragnarok!"

Prevailed? Aren't I just running away? My voice wavers. I clench my eyes shut and look to the ceiling.

"I am grateful to my friends who fought to make this victory a reality!"

Now watch me sacrifice the most important contributor to this triumph.

"What awaits now is the world I sought, a world entirely chosen by Steins Gate! The world will now be reconstructed!"

I moved my shaking hand forward, finger hovering over the enter key.

'Kurisu… I'm sorry.' I think as I lower my fingers.

"OKABE!"

The shock from the sudden sound causes me to withdraw my finger. I look up, its Kurisu.

"Okabe…I feel…I feel the same! I love you!"

She looks at me, smiling. That beautiful smile of hers. I can't! I can't sacrifice her now! Why did she have to show up now? I was about to accept her decision! The immense guilt on my face clearly showed as her smile faded, replaced by a look of concern.

"O…Okabe?"

My knees buckle under me. I can't trade lives like this! I can't save Mayuri, not at the cost of Kurisu. Tears well up in my eyes. I slowly stand up, forcing myself forward towards Mayuri. I hug her.

"M-Mayuri…I-I'm…I'm sorry…I can't save you."

I release her and walk out of the lab. Soon, the rounders will come. Soon, Mayuri will die. Eventually…the dystopia will occur. This was all because of me. Because of my choice. I'm sorry Kurisu. I'm sorry Suzuha. I'm sorry Faris. I'm sorry Rukako. I'm sorry Mayuri. Because of me, all of you have suffered and will suffer.

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so its not going to be perfect but if you enjoy the plot of this fanfiction please feel free to write in and suggest where this story could go! Also all constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hope from the future

Today is the day Mayuri dies. In half an hour, Moeka and the rounders will come in to capture us, killing her in the process. I sit on the couch in the lab, patiently awaiting what fate has in store for us. Time convergence says I'll be captured. Why fight it?

 **BZZT**

My…phone? I take it out and turn it on. It was from the year 2025. The address sent chills down my spine.

"fgl_epk jtk.93. "

No way…fgl? The Future Gadget Laboratory? From 2025? I open it.

"Utilize Reading Steiner to save Mayuri."

My eyes widen. This message is from me in 2025. The "me" from the future hasn't given up hope. Is there really a way to save Mayuri? And what does Reading Steiner have to do with any of it? It activates when I change worldlines… do I need to change the worldline with a dmail? What would I put in it? In any case, I don't have enough time to think about it right now, I should time leap into the past. I quickly turn towards Kurisu to talk to her.

"Kurisu. Prepare the time leap machine."

"Why? You've been quiet all this time and suddenly you want to time leap again?"

"I'll explain it to the "you" 48 hours ago, now hurry! We don't have much time befo-"

 **BAM**

The door flew open and rounders flooded the room. I was too late. Moeka slowly walks into the room holding a gun.

"Okabe Rintaro. Hashida Itaru. Makise Kurisu. You will be coming with us to assist SERN in building a time machine. Shiina Mayuri is… unneeded!"

"S-Stop… **DON'T SHOOT HER**!"

I shouted, putting all my soul into it. Moeka still pulled the trigger. I saw Mayuri's head fly backwards, red beads hovering in the air before splattering on the ground. No. I cannot accept this. I will not accept this. A world where Mayuri isn't in… her laughter… her smile… is not the worldline the lab members were striving for. It isn't what we made all our sacrifices for. Faris sacrificed her dad. Rukako sacrificed her life as a woman. Suzuha sacrificed her experiences with her father. Daru never got to know about his daughter. I will not let their sacrifices go to waste! I start making a break for the time leap machine, just like all the times I leaped before. However, unlike those times, a rounder leapt on me, pinning me to the floor. I struggled desperately to break free of his iron grip. I look up at Moeka, cursing her repeatedly in my mind.

"MOEKA! If only….IF ONLY I DIDN'T MAKE YOU A LAB MEMBER! IF ONLY I DIDN'T MEET YOU ON THAT DAY! SERN WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT US… MAYURI WOULDN'T HAVE DIED… I WOULDN'T HAVE TO FORCE MY FRIENDS TO SACRIFICE THEIR DESIRES! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE HERE! WHY?!"

Moeka turns to face me. I expected her to have her usual stone expression. However, this time, I saw an expression of guilt, of regret, she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry… FB told me to…"

I didn't hear a single word she said, my anger overpowering all my senses. Why did it come to this? Finally, when I was given some hope, this had to happen. Now there's no chance of preventing SERN from taking over the world. At this point, one of the rounders got impatient and shouted "M3! We're taking them to HQ. The rest of you, collect the microwave, we're taking that back with us as well." As I was about to shout at them to stop it, I was hit in the back of the head and passed out.

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm quite busy with school and stuff. By the way, won't allow me to type in the full email address from the future and I don't know why but you guys should know what it is right? Anyways this chapter took inspiration from the re-awakening of Hououin Kyouma from the SG0 series. Speaking of, how did yall find the latest episode? I thought it was honestly pretty interesting as it diverged from the VN. Anyways, please leave constructive criticism in the comments below and see yall in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Revival of the Phoenix

Date: August 20th, 2011

Venue: ?

Divergence: 0.785942%

Okabe Rintaro POV

It has been one year since Daru, Kurisu and I have been taken captive by SERN. Since then Daru and I have been confined into a room with 2 computers and under strict surveillance. As for Kurisu… we were separated as soon as we entered the premises. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I hope she is well. In any case, I know she is not dead as she has to be alive until 2036 to develop the time machine.

As for me, I have abandoned Hououin Kyouma. I just… can't bear to think about him anymore. His main reason for existence was to cheer up Mayuri and now that she's… not here anymore, its too painful to try to pretend to be him. There's not a day that goes by when I do not have a nightmare about her dying. Her warm blood in my hands, her final breaths, the feeling of her hands growing cold. It haunts me every waking moment of my day as well.

Today would be the same as every other day. Daru and I would wake up, wait for instructions and if there are none, we would just sit down staring at our computer screens. As if following a schedule, we woke up on time and sat down at our computers. I stare blankly at my screen while Daru is furiously typing away at his keyboard. However, after a while, Daru turns to me.

"Okarin. Come and look at my screen."

"Why?"

"Someone wants to see you."

Someone? I walk up to his computer, sat down and on the other side of the screen…

"It's been awhile, Okabe."

My eyes widen. It's her. The red hair, that smile, its Kurisu.

"But…how?"

"Hey, they don't call me a SUPAH HACKER for nothing you know, I disabled all security cameras in this room ufufufu." Daru pipes up from beside me.

"Hashida here has been keeping me updated about the situation with you two… Okabe, you can't give up… Mayuri needs to be saved!"

"…. it's impossible. If I could have done it I would have done it so long ago. How many times… h-how many t-times have I failed already…" I start choking up.

"Okabe." I turn to face her, she continues. "I chose to contact you now because soon your best opportunity to escape is approaching. You can escape and find a way to save Mayuri, it's your best chance. However, for this plan to work, you MUST fight for it. You need to fight to save her."

"I've been told that this would happen. Daru and I escape to found Valkyrie, while you stay here. Eventually, I die in 2025."

Kurisu's face is one of shock. Can't blame her though, I'm suddenly dropping this information on her. I rest my face in my hands.

"Then… what do you have to lose?"

I look up to see her looking straight at me, eyes unwavering.

"If you really die in 2025 then whatever you do from now till then, you cannot die. Furthermore, you only know the fixed events, not what happens before that. If we can make changes little by little, then someday, we can probably reach the best worldline, breaching the one percent barrier, where Mayuri doesn't die."

"B-but if we break the one percent barrier you'll… you'll die!"

"Then we just have to find a way to prevent that won't we?"

"What if I can't do it... what if I'm not good enough?"

"Okabe, even if you don't believe in yourself, we believe in you. Daru and I, we have faith in you. Even Mayuri trusted you. I'm sure along your way here all the lab members have helped you. We all trusted in your leadership, that whatever the situation was- however bad- that you would carry through. You can't quit now, you've come too far…"

"Lab… members…" My mind flashed through all the memories made in the previous worldlines. Suzuha...Faris...Ruakako...Kurisu...Mayuri. They were with me the whole time. Kurisu was right, what was I doing? All the members sacrificed what they wanted, helping me along and I was just about to run it into the ground. No. It will not end like this. It's time to fight.

"You're right… Kurisu-tina."

"Don't add a- wait what?" She starts of angrily and then froze.

"hehehehehehe…"

"Okarin?"

"hahahahaha…"

"Okabe?"

"FUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I jumped out of the seat, sprang on my feet and looked down at the floor.

"I… have RESURRECTED!"

Daru approached me slowly.

"Okarin?"

"YOU'RE WRONG DARU! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE RIGHT ARM! IT IS I... THE SEEKER OF CHAOS, THE ONE WHO WILL UPEND THE WORLD'S RULING STRUCTURE! THAT'S RIGHT ITS ME! LAB MEMBER 001, THE MAD SCIENTIST, **HOU** - **OU** - **IN** **KYOMA**!"

I look to the end of the room. Sitting there, on a chair, was a neatly folded lab coat. I dash to the chair and slip my hands through the sleeves of the lab coat.

"Finally, this sacred silver battle armour… truly the only garb for one of such calibre like myself!"

I walk back to the seat.

"Assistant! Give me the new details for **OPERATION THOR**!"

Kurisu simply gave me a smile and said "I missed you, Okabe," before continuing.

* * *

Date: August 21st, 2011

Venue: SERN HQ, interrogation room

Divergence: 0.785942%

Okabe POV

I sat in a chair in a dark room somewhere in the compound, reviewing what Kurisu told me yesterday before a sound of a door opening could be heard. A well-built figure walked across the room and sat opposite me.

"Well Okabe… you look like shit."

"It's nice to see you too… Mister Braun."

 **Yo guys its been awhile! I decided to take a break from writing to study for my exams and man does it feel great to be back! On a side note, Steins Gate 0 ended and the ending was AMAZING I loved it. Still though, felt as if they put in all the budget into the last few episodes HAHAHAHA! As always please leave your constructive criticism below and all comments are welcome, really. Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see yall in the next one!**


End file.
